The Greatest Gift of All
by MoonieVine
Summary: Mother's Day One-Shot. Princess Graceful Lady Usagi Serenity, yes she knows her name is too long, doesn't have a gift for her mother for Mother's Day and tries to get one before she meets her mother later on, however she comes to realize that maybe a simple gift is not needed after all.


**So, I wrote this after creating my very own OC (a daughter of Helios and Chibiusa) and since it is Mother's Day, I decided to write about her and her mother :D Honestly, this is going to be the only OC I ever create for myself, I'm not making any others just to make them, I'm just _too_ lazy for that xD Anyways, I'll write an actually story centering her once I complete _Those Silver Moments_ (its almost over with). **

**I based my OC off the information given from the manga and SMC so she didn't seem too Mary sueish (even though she kinda is). I'll love it if you gave your thoughts on her :3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Only the plot and my OC.**

* * *

 **The Greatest Gift of All**

"Princess Graceful Lady Usagi Serenity! Pay attention!" A voice snapped at a daydreaming teenager who wasn't entirely paying attention to her teacher, Sailor Pallas, who had taken over teaching her after her previous mentor—Sailor Mercury—had passed away.

Serenity sighed, sitting up straight—her lavender blue circular odangos with two curly long pigtails on each side trailing down to the floor, moved slightly—and pouting, "But I hate learning English especially writing it!"

Serenity never liked school, may it home school or actually public school. What teenager did? Well not every teenager was her since she had remained a teenager since she was 14 and therefore stayed that way for the past 200 years. The same thing happened to her mother except she was child stuck at around 900 years old (she never understood how she dealt with being 9 years old for so long).

Serenity didn't want to grow up, but it would happen eventually and she would despise every second of it occurring.

"It can't be helped, you have to learn it. Honestly," Sailor Pallas stated closing the book. "I fear you'll do poorly when a dignitary from the western hemisphere comes here to visit."

 _Thanks for having faith in me..._ She grumbled mentally, "You never get onto Mom whenever she messes up."

"Oh, trust me, dear, I do."

Pouting, her dark lilac eyes shone brightly, "Well, can I go outside the palace now?"

Sailor Pallas raised her eyebrow while walking towards the young princess, "And for whatever purpose will I allow that?"

"Come on! _Please_!" Serenity cupped her hands together, begging to the older senshi. "It's important!"

The senshi contemplated on the princess's words and at the same time, she picked up the textbooks and placed them back onto the shelves. Serenity really wanted to leave the palace as today was Mother's Day and she wanted to get her mother, Neo Queen Lady Serenity, something. She wasn't sure what, but it would be something.

"No. None of the other senshi guardians are present for you to go. I'm not letting you leave the palace alone."

"Then you can come with me."

"I have duties to attend to, Lady Grace."

Lady Grace, it was her nickname given to her by her father, King Helios. It was short for "Princess Graceful Lady Usagi Serenity", her middle name of sorts. She had never liked how long her name was, but she didn't bother asking her mother to permit her to change it. Her mother's name was long to, all she did was cut out the _Small_ and _Usagi_ parts out of her name once she became Queen.

In fact, Serenity wasn't sure where the "Usagi" part of her name came from, she had never asked her mother about it nor understood its reason for being there. She remembered her mother telling her that it was sacred name that would be passed down for every new generation. However, Serenity didn't know what she meant by that.

"Fine, I'll stay in the palace."

Sailor Pallas narrowed her eyes, "And I'm sure you will keep to that. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. It's your mother's wishes for you to be protected."

Standing up, the young teen sighed and grabbed _Luna P_ who had remained silent the entire time, "Okay."

Serenity left the room immediately, not sure where to go; her arms hugged the kitty ball as she wondered the halls of the Crystal Palace. She would go see Sailor Pluto—the one senshi guardian left of the previous queen, Neo Queen Serenity—but right now, she wanted to go to a more restricted area of the palace, the Sanctuary.

It was where her mother had placed the preserved bodies of the previous queen and her subordinates in (Serenity didn't know why her mother wouldn't just bury them, it creeped her out when she first stumble upon it). For some reason, she would only look at her grandmother, the woman she never met or spoke with her entire life. She had died before she could even talk or walk. It was a given since you could only live for about a thousand years.

Rounding the corner, she saw a glimpse of light pink—it looked white in certain lights—hair trailing into the room. The only person in the palace who had the unique hair color was…her mother. What was her mother doing down here? Curiosity won over the young princess and she walked towards the white doors, she was going that way anyways.

Opening the door slowly, she saw the familiar large transparent light pink bow of her mother—it hung around the waistline and had one long transparent ribbon gracing the floor on each side of the bow—and a light pink dress that was the same style Neo Queen Serenity wore.

The only that was different was that her mother had no sleeves like her grandmother did or at least that's how she appeared on the altar she was laying on. A golden crescent moon appeared in the middle of her forehead (which Serenity didn't have on her own). She also wore the same tiara as her grandmother except it was larger, a pale pink color with rose colored pearls and a light pink crescent moon instead of a heart.

Her mother stood in front of her grandmother's crystal casket and her eyes were close. Serenity always saw her mother a graceful and beautiful being, a woman she dreamed of being one day. But, with the way she acted now, she doubt she would ever be that way. Serenity and her mother were polar opposites in their personalities, in fact, there were times when she thought she couldn't be her mother's daughter.

Serenity just _wasn't_ elegant enough like her mother.

Pulling it open all the way, _Luna P_ dropped out of her arms and started bouncing up and down, " _Happy Mother's Day! Happy Mother's Day!_ "

The sound of _Luna P_ 's robotic like voice caught her mother's attention and her gorgeous, dignified red eyes glanced at Serenity. She definitely wasn't her mother's daughter, they _didn't_ even look alike!

"Lady Grace, what are you doing?" Her mother asked in a tone that suggested she shouldn't be here. Serenity bowed her head, she couldn't look her mother in the eyes.

"I…I wanted to see grandmother. I know I'm not supposed to be here, but…" Serenity trailed off looking up at her mother closing the distance.

"It's fine, dear." Her mother spoke smiling at her. "I suspected you may have found this area long before I would tell you. Close the door, you don't have to leave."

Doing as told, Serenity shut the door and picked _Luna P_ up. Walking closer to her grandmother's altar where her body rested yet her soul had long gone to heaven. The Legendary Silver Crystal had encased her, preserving the beauty she held. The same went for her grandfather and her guardians predecessors who held the same position as them.

"My mother only held you twice." Her mother closed her eyes. "Before she passed away two weeks after your birth."

"Only twice?"

Her mother nodded, "I was still a princess then of only physically twenty years old when I had you. I believe the gods knew that her time had passed."

"But why only twice?"

"Your grandmother was still performing her duties as queen. It was the evening of the day I had my coronation to be the new queen that she passed away, father a few days afterwards. The original Sailor Senshi eventually passed as well except Sailor Pluto of course."

Serenity glanced at the woman before her, it made her feel depressed for some reason. To know that her grandmother only held her twice weighed a lot on her cheerful soul.

"I named you after her." Her mother continued. "Her original name before she took the throne was Usagi Tuskino."

So that was where the name _Usagi_ came from, it was her grandmother's first name. No one had told her that, but she had never asked to begin with. Her mother would tell her about her grandmother a lot, about how she and her mother used to fight evil as Sailor Senshi (something she always wanted to be), and any times during the Silver Millennium between the two.

But she had never told her that her grandmother used to be a civilian and not always royal—that's what she had thought for a very long time.

"She saw you becoming a graceful lady one day like I." Her mother spoke turning to her. "You turned out way more like me than I anticipated."

"But…I'm nothing like you. I'm not elegant like you, I'm completely clumsy. I have a poor attitude unlike you and I—"

"You are very much like me. I used to be the same way, dear." Her mother glanced into her eyes with love and compassion. "I gave you the name of 'Graceful Lady' for a reason because you will be one. You will see one day, Lady Grace."

Her mother was once like her? It was impossible to think so. Her mother was too gracious to be someone like Serenity. She couldn't believe her.

"I don't believe you, Mother."

Her mother laughed willowy, "Oh, it is true. I used to think the same as you when I was younger. It took me seeing my mother's past self to come to terms with it. Perhaps, you should ask Sailor Pallas or Sailor Juno, I'm sure they can fill you in on all of my mistakes."

Her mother had never had this much of a conversation with her. She was always busy along with her father, it was rare that they had these types of moments. Maybe her father, but almost never her mother.

"Now, I'm sure your father is wondering where we are." Her mother walked past her then her head around once again. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what, Mother?" Serenity asked confused. What was she saying "thank you" for?

"For giving me the best Mother's Day gift of all." Serenity didn't know what gift she had given her, she didn't even give her one that was physically here. "You, my dear. You are the greatest gift of all and the only gift I will ever truly accept."

Serenity's eyes widen as her mother left the room. Was she truly the greatest gift of all? Closing her eyes, she hugged _Luna P_ and smiled, this may have been the best Mother's Day ever.

* * *

 **So sweet ^.^ I wanted to originally do a Minako Mother's Day one-shot with a daughter of hers or a Haruka and Michiru one-shot with Hotaru, but I wanted to give this a shot. Hoped you like it! Any reviews are very much appreciated and also if there are any mothers reading this, HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! :D**


End file.
